Gallimimus
}} Gallimimus is a genus of ornithomimid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous Asia. The largest species of ornithomimid available on the Five Deaths, Gallimimus are first unlocked by the Hammond Foundation on Isla Tacaño. __TOC__ History Gallimimus was first bred by InGen for the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. Based on an InGen report, the original herd of Gallimimus on Isla Nublar numbered 24 individuals, though by 1994, their numbers dropped dramatically to nine due to constant Tyrannosaurus attacks.Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act On Isla Sorna, there was an original population count of twenty. However, it is unknown if and how this figure changed over time, due to the island being abandoned after Hurricane Clarissa hit the island. It is assumed that because of the frog DNA added to the Gallimimus genome, some animals changed sex and began breeding. After Jurassic World was completed in 2004, Gallimimus was exhibited in the Gallimimus Valley attraction, where tourists could take a safari ride through the valley among the Gallimimus. Guests could also interact with juvenile Gallimimus in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo.Jurassic World Three years later, Gallimimus were encountered during the eruption of Mount Sibo, which threatened it and the other species of resurrected dinosaur with extinction. Several Gallimimus were successfully transported to the mainland. These specimens were later released from their cages alongside numerous other species of dinosaurs, into the wilds of northern California.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description The largest ornithomimid in Jurassic World, base genome of Gallimimus has is primarily orange, with darker brown stripes running down its head, neck, and back. Behaviour Gallimimus is an excellent and versatile dinosaur for small and large herbivore enclosures. They have a fairly long lifespan and excellent immunity against diseases. Their minimum exhibit space requirement is rather low and they're inexpensive to incubate. Like other Ornithomimidae, Gallimimus is a herding animal, and can live with up to eighteen other Gallimimus, as well as twenty three other dinosaurs of varying species. With the Claire's Sanctuary expansion pack, Gallimimus display a preference for Palms, with a secondary preference for Horsetails and Grasses. Conversely, they are harmed when they consume Paw Paw, Mosses and Cycads. Paleontology Gallimimus is one of the largest, if not, the largest and best understood of the Ornithomimidae family. Like other genera such as Struthiomimus, it had long legs, a long neck, and a toothless beak. The diet of this family of dinosaurs has always been a point of debate, but from stomach contents containing gastrolith stones and wear and tear on beaks suggest that Gallimimus was mostly herbivorous. Gallimimus also had a wide field of vision, which was useful for spotting predators such as Tarbosaurus or packs of Zanabazar. Paleoecology Mongolia at this time was rich with a myriad of dinosaur genus, including other theropods such as the fearsome Tyrannosauridae Tarbosaurus and Alioramus, the Dromaeosauridae Velociraptor, the Ornithomimidae Deinocheirus, the Oviraptorosauridae Oviraptor and Gigantoraptor, along with the mysterious theropod Therizinosaurus. Alongside these were more conventional dinosaurs; the hadrosaurs Saurolophus and Charonosaurus, the Pachycephalosauridae Homalocephale and Prenocephale, the Ankylosauridae Tarchia, as well as the sauropods Nemegtosaurus and Opisthocoelicaudia. Cosmetics *Savannah: Isla Pena Challenge Mode Any Difficulty Unlock Trivia *''Gallimimus'' was the seventh dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on March 2, 2018. *''Gallimimus'' appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *The variant of Gallimimus seen in Evolution is based on its depiction in 2015's Jurassic World and its 2018 sequel, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. *In reality, Gallimimus are believed to have possessed feathers. *The Gallimimus in the game appears to have keratinous teeth-like serrations in its mouth similar to modern-day geese. *Despite commonly shown in large flocks in the films, Gallimimus can live alone in the game. *Despite appearing in Jurassic Park and The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Gallimimus does not have a 1993 or 1997 skin variant. Gallery GalliWIM.jpg GalliSpliffi.jpg HerbivoresLake.png GalliLikethunderfromthesky.jpg 20200219_022500.jpg Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.06.19 - 22.00.55.19.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.06.20 - 14.11.05.06.png icsgmgg24t331.jpg image0ripa.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Ornithomimids Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Tacaño Unlock Category:InGen Database